


cuddles

by chngki



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changki, changki rise, i just need some changki, words of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chngki/pseuds/chngki





	cuddles

It's two in the morning, Kihyun woke up to a sound of typing phone keyboard on the bed next to him who happened to belong to Changkyun. Kihyun grunt softly and sits to looks over. Changkyun seems to be so into on whatever he is typing. Probably more cute sappy poem for monbebes. Kihyun yawn softly, and rub his eyes. Looking towards Changkyun's face that got lights up because of the phone's screen. After a few minutes, Changkyun notice he had woke up Kihyun.

Sitting up, Changkyun looks to Kihyun who had disheveled hair; but still looking quite adorable but Changkyun won't admit that out loud to the older.

"I'm sorry, did i woke you up hyung?", Changkyun asked with his deep voice but on minimum volume because he doesn't want to wake up Minhyuk and Jooheon under him and Kihyun's bed. Kihyun just nodded and still rubbing his eyes that makes Changkyun smiles softly because Kihyun looks so cute. "I'm sorry", Changkyun apologized. Theres a silent for a second before Kihyun could actually think of something to reply to Changkyun.

"You know it's hard for me to go back to sleep right?", Kihyun paused; his throat is so dry and his voice sounds so hoarse due to the sleep. Changkyun nodded, even though it's almost impossible to see because the light from his phone already died and the only source of lights is only from the soft moonlight that come from their dorm's windows. "I'm sorry...", said Changkyun again, voice sounds guilty. He bit his lips, a habit when he is not sure what to do that Kihyun had notice after almost 3years living with the younger.

Kihyun sigh softly, feeling bad for making Changkyun feel like that on two in the morning. "Nah, it's okay. Just don't be too loud, you might wake Jooheon and Minhyuk up", Kihyun said as he lying on his bed adjusting his blanket. "Okay hyung, sorry", a soft replied from Changkyun.

It's two thirty in the morning, Changkyun keep hearing rustling sounds of blanket from Kihyun's bed, so he look over and see Kihyun keep moving around trying to sleep. Changkyun feels bad a little, knowing it's his fault that he had woke Kihyun up.

"Hyung", Changkyun called Kihyun. The rustling sounds stop, and Kihyun hummed as to answer to Changkyun call. "Can't sleep?", Changkyun asked an obvious question. Changkyun heard a sigh, and then a soft yes from Kihyun. Changkyun pouts at that, feeling more bad. He thinks for a second, while playing with his plushie that his fans gifted it to him on fansign event.

Theres a sound of soft hit on the pillow from Kihyun's bed, he probably trying to fluff up his pillow, said Changkyun in his head. Still thinking how to help his Kihyun hyung sleep.

Suddenly theres like a bulb on Changkyun's head, signaling he had an idea to help Kihyun sleep.

He climbed down from his bed and climbed up to Kihyun's bunk. Shocking Kihyun who is still trying to sleep. Kihyun moved to the wall, giving space to the younger. Looking at the younger who is now laying next to him. "Um, what are you doing?", Kihyun asked looking confusedly to Changkyun who is now really next to him in the same bed. "Helping hyung to sleep", Changkyun replied casually and who is now trying to cover their body with the blanket. "....And how is this helping me?" still confused, Kihyun asked. "I don't know if this will help you but I found comfort with hugging something and you don't have any plushie on your bed so maybe I can hug you to sleep...? No?", Changkyun looks expectantly to Kihyun. Kihyun breath, thinking is this real or is he dreaming. It's just weird to have Changkyun to be close like this to him and now he is offering to cuddle him to sleep. Kihyun looks to Changkyun's sparkling eyes, thats full of determination to help him sleep. He's cute thinks Kihyun.

"If you are not okay with it, I will go back to my bed, sorry", Changkun was about to sit to get ready to go back to his bunk but Kihyun hold his arms down, "Stay", Kihyun said shyly and tiredly. Changkyun form a soft smile and laid back next to Kihyun. "If you are not comfortable, you can tell me" Changkyun said to Kihyun who only hum as a reply.

Changkyun make Kihyun laid on his arms, leaving no space between them and making Kihyun as the small spoon he is. Kihyun heart is beating so fast, and he himself don't know why it's beating so fast. Kihyun can hear the younger soft breath that hit his head softly and he can feel that Changkyun is playing with his hair. Almost goes unnoticed to Kihyun, but he still can feel the soft gesture. Kihyun moves closer to Changkyun (if thats possible) and he slowly dozes off around Changkyun's warmth. Changkyun notice that Kihyun already dozed off, so he carefully kissed Kihyun's head; trying not to wake Kihyun up again.

  
"Goodnight hyung, I love you"


End file.
